Halo: Yuri's Revenge
by MisterTabi
Summary: RAYuri's Revenge/Halo Crossover. Witness the beginning of one madman's attempt to find his place in the UNSC-Covenant war. He will use any means required to make his ends meet. On hiatus.
1. Attack's End

Halo Yuri's Revenge

**Mars Settlement CABAL, Koslovic HQ.**

A B708 Shortsword-Class Bomber screamed through the martian airspace, two more of it's fellows flank it, their 70mm rotary cannons scanning the area around them. "Hey, Sarge. Whats that on your seven?"

Sergeant Stevens turned his head slightly to glance at his on-board radar. There was nothing on it, except for an abandoned mining facility. "Theres nothing there." "Well look to your seven anyway." "Will, theres nothing there but an old Titanium mine!" "Yes there is, don't look at the radar. Look outside of your cockpit." Sighing in exasperation, Stevens turned his helmeted head slightly to peer out of his cockpit. "See, theres-"

"Nothing, eh?"

A large base camoflauged in the martian soil glinted from the burning sun. Even from far off, he could see several large towers and buildings. "How the hell did we miss that?" "Looks like they tricked our radar good. We need to go back to HQ and report this." "Yeah-" Steven's ship shook as Will was blown out of the sky from a torrent of bullets. "Evasive action! Roger, get back to HQ, I'll distract them!"

The Interceptor rolled to avoid another stream of armor-piercing bullets, it's own 110mm's barking in return. As Stevens drew closer, he could see what was tricking the radar, three fork-shaped devices with rotating bases were humming with energy, surrounded by power-plants and defended with SAM sites armed with AEGIS-Class missiles and CIWs. Steven turned his Longsword into a corkscrew to dodge another salvo of AEGIS missiles and CIW fire. Glancing to his six, three old A700s were taking off. Though the A700 was an old model, it still had nearly the same advantages of the B708. Armed with a single 77mm Rotary Cannon and two Anvil 3 Air Space Missile pods, it was still just as lethal. Too bad they weren't going to get off the ground.

Stevens thumbed his two rotary cannons sent a series of three round bursts at the trio of A700s below him. Two erupted into balls of flame and metal, while one managed to take off; only for a three round burst to rip a hole through it's wing and send it crashing into a building with it's fellows. The B708 shot to the left to avoid a torrent of CIW fire, but even so, a round struck the ship's fuselage, killing the engine and sending it into a dive. Stevens gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger on his joystick. Ten Anvil 5 missiles erupted from the missile pods under the shortsword, streaking into buildings, defensive structures, tanks, and armories. A SAM fired a barrage of missiles into him and he was no more.

* * *

"Comrade, we have grave news. We have been found by the UNSC dogs." 

"It was inevitable, Comrade. But the project has been completed, so do not fear. This movement won't die yet. What is the status of the Chrono-ring?"

"It is reaching optimal range in a few minutes. It seems oddly appropriate, now that the Koslovic movement is going to crushed."

"That sounds like treason Comrade."

"It was black humor."

"I know. Well, I will prepare to Chronostorm. This movement will _not_ die here."

* * *

Fifty thousand orbital Marine Drops landed onto Martian soil about sixty klicks away from the Koslovic base. CIWs were firing waves of bullets and SAMs were sending out limited barrages at the Albatross dropships delivering tanks and support craft. Twenty were downed, but it was an insignificant loss, as the marines began to march out of their Orbital pods with guns ablaze, MBTs blowing apart weapons emplacements and defense towers with apparent ease as the Koslovic defenders retreated further into their base. 

"UNSC marines are overrunning defense line 2, the mines aren't slowing them down! Gatling cannons on tower four is offline!"

"A squadron of Shortsword-Class Bombers have penetrated defense lines 3 and 4, what is the airforce doing?!"

"Withdraw to defense lines 6 and 7, what is the status of the Chrono-ring?"

"It is ready, the surface power-plants have been destroyed, but the secondary systems are sufficient."

"Commence Operation Chronostorm. With the Chronosphere in our hands, _nothing_ can stop us now."

* * *

Private Charles gave a roar of satisfaction as the 80mm HV Cannon on his L708A Scorpion MBT tore into a communications array, sending the satellite dishes on top crashing down. Below him, the driver and coaxial gunner Private Ronalds opened up on a Mammoth Tank in front of them. 7.62mm AP-T rounds chipped pieces of the heavy armor below the tank's 120mm AP barrels, the mammoth didn't seem to notice as it lumbered nearer to the Scorpion, it's dual cannons firing two rounds of 120mm of hell at an Albratross landing far off. the dropship's heavily armored front cracked and exploded, dropping the bird to the ground to be pummeled by two more enemy Mammothes. Charles primed his 80mm HV cannon at the back of the Mammoth and fired. A large flower of fire crumpled from the side of the turret, causing it stall. A large part of it's armor had been sheered off by the shell, but it continued to ignore the MBT behind it. 

A volley of fourteen Mammoth Tusk S/SAMs erupted from the missile pods on the side of the Mammoth, heading towards a squadron of Shortswords preparing to bring on an airstrike. Ten out of the twelve bombers were knocked out of the sky, their burning corpses joining the various others around the battlefield. Charles fired again, praying for a hit that would at the very least cripple or slow the damn thing down. He got his wish. The Scorpion's turret fired, sending the shell drilling into the previous spot where he had fired into.

The Mammoth's main body became a burning inferno in seconds, spewing pieces of metal everywhere as it's primary Hydrogen Fuel Cells erupted in flame. The explosion caused Koslovic soldiers to turn around in confusion, as their heavy support were slowly grinded away one by one. Soon they were retreating in earnest, firing in short bursts or simply throwing everything aside and trampling others in their path in their haste for shelter. Charles and the marines around him gave a shout of victory and pushed forward to claim the other half of it.

* * *

Inside the Koslovic base, the underground headquarters was in a state of panic, though not as advanced as the surface troops were facing. "Comrade, ve are commencing the salvage operation. All the signs are in place und everything is proceeding smoothly," said a rather short and plump man in dark green and black uniform of a captain. A rather tall and foreboding man with a strange metal device attached to the back of his skull turned, twisting his gloved hands in deep thought. "Good, very good. Are the Chronospheres ready?" 

The captain clicked a button on a panel in front of him. A viewscreen of seventeen domed devices with pipes and mesh wires in every direction humming loudly appeared. In the middle a small platform was readied with a vehicle of some kind. "They are. You should hurry, othervise you may miss your train..."

Yuri smiled, a small sinister facial expression that sent shivers down the captain's spine.

"Indeed. It has been a pleasure working with you Captain."

"Da," replied the captain dourly as he watched UNSC troops break past their last line of soldiers and defense guns.

* * *

UNSC marines and ODSTs 'hoorah'ed as they broke through the last defense line and began their descent into the underground Koslovic base, leaving broken Titanium-A walls and tanks in their wake. Captain Harold Kettens of Green Company raised his HMG-38 Rifle, aimed briefly, and fired a two round burst. A Koslovic soldier wielding an RPG fell from the rafters of the compound, three more of his fellows joined him as the rest of Green Company opened fire. Behind Green Company, a trio of L708A Scorpions rolled into position and swiveled their turrets, two kilometers down in the base, a single blast door shuddered as three 80mm HV shells struck it. Behind it, dozens of Koslovic soldiers crammed themselves onto the elevator pad. "Ve need to go now!" shouted one as the pad shuddered and began it's descent. The blast door creaked as another wave of shells struck it. There were thuds of rockets impacting onto it. 

"Fire! Keep firing!" Shouted Kettens as he fired a rocket at the dented and partially melted blast-door. A blast or heat and cannon fire from the three MBTs behind him blew the heavy-set doors apart, sending sharpnel and bits of metal in every direction.

Everyone around him tensed and opened fire before the enemy could react. Soldiers on the pad were slaughtered, none able to return fire let alone scream. "Move, move, lets get this pad moving so we can finish the job!" "Sir, the pad's controls are locked!" "Someone get me a hacker!" "Hey, get those MBTs out of the way for the dropships!" Dozens of marines and spec ops soldiers waited near by the pad, heavily armed and ready to end this war once and for all. Many waited on large ropes attached to the ceiling, while below them dozens of cardboard versions of themselves were sealed to the floor of the pad. A technician working on the pad became so frustrated that he began hitting it with a wrench. Surprisingly, that did the trick. With a rumble and loud clang, the pad began to descend silently.

"Right then everyone, lets get those ropes, eh?"

Marines slowly descended with the pad, hanging onto their rope harnesses for dear life descending nearly a mile into the Martian crust to take out the final Koslovic stronghold. Kettens stopped as the pad began to shudder and slow down. "Shh, prime grenades." There was the click of fifty-nine HEFB (High Explosive Flash Bang) grenades unhooked from their belts and ready to be dropped.

* * *

Three dozen heavily armed Koslovic soldiers waited at the elevator pad, with them was a heavily reinforced barricade of Titanium-A pads, parts stripped from the walls and other junk. Behind them was an armored turret emplacement with twin 65mm caliber chain-guns slung underneath. The gunner nervously thumbed the trigger of the guns as the sounds of the approaching pad came. "Ready yourselves, here they come," said a captain with a heavy-machine gun. 

_Ding_.

The reinforced doors opened with a hiss of hydrolics, revealing soldiers clad in UNSC GI uniforms. Not one of them moved as every single Koslovic soldier pulled the trigger of his or her weapons amid the cries of their captain.

"Fire!"

Spent shells covered the floor as the elevator pad was strewn with toppling marines, chunks of the elevator walls were ripped apart as the Gattling turret opened up, sending waves of 65mm HEAP (High Explosive Armor Piercing) shells into the lift. None of the Koslovics heard the sounds of grenades dropping into their midst or against their barricades as they fingered their rifles to drop the empty cartridges. The turret's cannon cylinders slowed, as the captain raised his hand to cease fire. His brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed for the first time the marines were marines but were in fact simple cardboard soldiers. Time slowed as they noticed dozens of flashbang grenades on the floor. The captain opened his mouth, "FLASH-"

_BANG_.

Blinding light stung his eyes as he instinctively shielded his eyes and dropped his gun as the light fried his irises. His fellow soldiers screamed in pain as they squirmed on the floor trying to retrieve their bearings. The turret opened fire again, but it was soon cut short. And he knew why. The Gatling Turret was a fearsome weapon, it's twin six-cylinder chain guns were fired so rapidly it could take out a heavily armored dropship or a lightning fast Longsword. It's main problem was that it's cooling system was inefficient for such a long-range heavy weapon and therefore needed to take at least a minute to cool before firing again.

The captain blinked tears from his eyes as blurry white shapes appeared in front of him. That was all he ever saw as the figure slammed the butt of his HMG-38 Rifle into his face.

* * *

"Move, move, _move_!" shouted a sergeant at his marines they cut down or subdued the dazed enemy soldiers. The turret's gunner was dragged from his post and struck repeatedly with the butt of the pistol until he told them the location of the main control center and the armories. The underground base was essentially a large ring with a single sphere connected by a complex maze of corridors and engineering, security, medical, and recreational compartments. Minor Armories were located around the main control room, while the single major one was located in a sphere under control room. Above the Main Control Room were a number of large generators that supplied power to the entire complex. There was no other way to get to the place except from an elevator lift from the main control room and three shafts connected to the minor armories. The gunner was struck once more with a pistol whip between the eyes, effectively knocking him out. 

The enemy that were still alive were bound and transported planet-side to evacuated. Kettens and his squad hurried through the enemy base with all the efficiency of a machine as they cut down Koslovic soldiers attempting to halt their progress. When their own ammunition ran out, they swapped their for enemy weapons.

* * *

"Which way?" asked Kettens softly, sweat pouring from his brows. Charles peered down the hallway, "One more passage way to the armories. This is going to be tough though, ya hear that?" 

Kettens and the other marines stiffened and listened intently.

There was a keening whine of what sounded like an indescribable mix of screeching coming from somewhere below them. The lights flickered as a muffled explosion was heard from above them. The familiar clatter of weapons fire could be heard as Kettens motioned for his squad to move on. One of the armories were just around the corner. Kettens knelt and used a fiber optic to see what was around the corner. There were about forty to fifty Koslovic soldiers, many were shouting and moving boxes of ammunition, all the while they were barricading what looked to be a _huge _blast door. The keen whine could be heard from the doors, as soldiers poured into behind it. "I count fifty guys, looks like they're moving the party some place else..." muttered Kettens softly as he retracted the fiber optic. There was a muffled explosion upstairs, sparks exploded from panels as multiple explosion shook the complex. There were shouts around the corner as Koslovic soldiers abandoned the weapons and began to close the shaft's blast doors.

Charle's eyes widened at the sound of the blast doors, "If they close those doors, it'll take forever to-"

**BOOM**

The explosion shook the complex, shorting out more panels, causing the ceiling to rain dust and sparks. A vent exploded, expelling copious amounts of hissing white gas. _Compressed Oxygen...Why do they have that down here?_ thought Kettens, _Only rockets have use that. And we destroyed all their missiles at the Jovian Battles... _Another series explosions cut across his thoughts, sending him and his teammates reeling. A shower of sparks erupted from a row of terminals near the shaft, halting the progress of the blast doors. Shouts in russian told Kettens that there was some sort of outage in the area. Another series of smaller explosions shook the complex. Soldiers ducked and yelled, as parts of the ceiling fell and cords of live electricity waved from above. "Never mind," grumbled Charles as he shielded his eyes from the showers of sparks. Seeing a chance to wreck more havoc and confusion amongst the koslovics, Kettens removed a fragmentation grenade from his belt. The grenade rolled across the floor, slowing down in front of an unaware captain covering his head as he shouted orders.

The blast lifted him and a few other unlucky neo-communists into the air and across the room. Others simply squealed and hid, assuming it was a by-product of the explosive fght above. Charles rolled two more, while Rick, first-class private and their team's best arsonist, pulled out a flashbang. The two grenades sent a dozen Koslovics flying about, hurtling their remains everywhere. The rest wounded or dazed found themselves blind as the flash-bang went off with a soft _whump_.

The team of marines slipped through the partially closed blast doors amidst dozens of blinded soldiers. They were half way down the hall when the lights went out. Nonplussed, Ketten heard the soft whine of inferred goggles turned on just barely over the screeching and dull thumps a floor above and slid his own over his eyes. The surroundings were completely and sickly green, far off ahead, he could see dim figures of red walking around. Waving his buddies over, Kettens took the lead. In less than a meter away, Charles crept up to the confused koslovic and struck him behind with his M5 rifle. He could hear Kettens doing the same to the other guard. Dragging the body behind the dim outlines of several large crates, Kettens and the gang of marine did likewise, they hid and began to set up a beacon for the main force to find. Then the lights came on. It flickered several times, allowing Kettens to realize that they were not in the Control Room, but in a giant storage area. Kettens ducked low, he was about ten meters away from the blast doors, his team of marines still having the gift of surprise. Shouts from the far end of the massive room caught his attention, and his curiosity.

A circle of seventeen huge half cylinders on their sides with cables and protective shielding circled a center platform. technicians were shouting in convoluted fashion, their voices occasionally distorting over the high keening of the machines. Their voices would speed up or slow down in a strange manner until they would snap back into normality and re-distort again. Suddenly a voice barely audible over the keening racket blasted itself from the loudspeakers overhead.

"All personnel, ve are initiating Operation Chronostorm. Beginning jump in T-minus nine minutes."

Soldiers and technicians ran about, shouting orders to each other as a rumble of explosions shook the complex, from the bottom of the platform an officer stood, checking his watch. A control center on a reinforced platform that looked over the testing area, dozens of scientists flipped switches and typed in commands.

Kettens turned to Charles, "Whatever these guys are up to, we have to stop them." His fellow marines looked dubious, especially Jack Lee, their team tactician, shook his head, "Against a hundred Koslovics? I dunno." "We have the element of surprise, and we still have _these_," said Rick, pulling out his MKII Jackhammer Rocket Propelled Grenade. Jack and Charles looked even more dubious than before. "Fine, for the sake of Earth, the UNSC, and the sheer refreshing taste of Lite Beer," sighed Jack as he rechecked the ammo count for his sniper rifle. Charles shrugged and unclipped a flash grenade. "Alright, they've got gatling turrets all around at the entrances. But our priority is to take out those machines they set up there. First things first, take out the guards, cause as much chaos as possible, and call for back up." Jack nodded and tapped the side of his helmet, activating the communications-link, "This is Special operation team Beta, we need heavy backup, home in on our signal."

There was a small squeak of static covered by the continuous background noise as a low voice replied, "Copy Spec Ops Beta. We're sending twentynine marines, and six heavies to your location. Is there heavy resistance?" "Yes, there are six Gatling turrets and over fifty soldiers here. They also have some sort of experiment going on as well. We'll do what we can to slow them down. We need those reinforcements as soon as possible," whispered Kettens as Rick took aim with his RPG. "Copy Beta Leader, good luck. They are ETA in three minutes." Rick pulled the trigger.

A passing soldier saw the crumpled flash and smoke of the rocket fly across the room, striking one of the turrets and sending several soldiers into the air. "Open fire!" shouted Charles as a flash grenade went off near a crowd of soldiers, Rick launched a second rocket as soldiers around them shook themselves out of their dazed astonishment and returned fire.The rocket hit a pile of sealed cargo boxes, creating a modest orange flower and vines of grays. The pile exploded, seconds later, causing more havoc as security guards charged them with assault rifles and handguns. Kettens unhooked a grenade and turned to throw it as he heard the smooth whine of gears switching on the gatling turret. He tossed it and ran for cover. The cargo boxes he had been hiding behind were riddled with bullet. The stream of lead stopped as the pilot screamed when the grenade went off.

Rick and Charles fired their ARs and RPGs with as much accuracy as possible to conserve ammunition, but it proved useless as the koslovics overwhelmed them with sheer numbers and firepower. The two Special Operation soldiers were barely recognizable pnce the firing stopped.

In two minutes the surprise attack had ended, with the squad's deaths and the leader wounded and apprehended.

* * *

"What happened?" a cold voice asked as the sound of gloves tightening could be heard. 

"A squad of special operation units have infiltrated us. We believe they know our objective. And quite possibly a countermeasure," replied a quivering captain. "No matter. We proceed as planned. It is time for us to shift out course to the future."

A loud hiss of hydrolics blasted open a pair of heavy doors, and Yuri marched out of them surrounded by scores of soldiers. His soldiers. They were the best of what the Koslovic Army had to offer. They were the psychics of the slavic people, with several other races added when they proved themselves worthy to the cause through years of loyalty and barvery at the fronts. Yuri himself was a very powerful man. His mind was shattered during a brain operation a child, but with thanks to some divine miracle, he survived. But not the same as before. Thanks to an acidental cut to his cervical cortex, he was granted a mild case of telepathy. With years of practice and many more of training, he could read minds, throw objects with unimaginable power, and even control people.

It was with his design that the Koslovic Army had been able to win the many victories at the beginning of the war with the UNSC. Until the foolhardy Vladimir Koslov, racked with worry that Yuri would attempt to control his mind and take over the the Koslovic Army, ordered his execution on grounds of treason and conspiracy with the UNSC. Having predicted this turn of events, Yuri fled with a continent of Koslovic forces and established a third front on Mars. There, he and his famed 'Psi Corps' waged war on the local UNSC military forces stationed there with a string of victories.

Knowing full well that Valdimir would eventually lose control and the war, that the UNSC will decimate and destroy every renamnt of the Koslovics, Yuri devised the 'Chronosphere' from an artifact of unknown origins found in the Jovian Asteroid Belt. Initial tests proved disasterous as many a soldier was fused to the transort ship and died. After dozens of tests, the SChronosphere was completed. With many lives already gone, and impending doom coming there was little time. And the time to use it was now. Thanks to Einstein's theory of relativity, Yuri and his cohorts knew they would be transported to another time, possibly even another universe. But it was for the sake of communism and the chance to start a new movement.

And it was now.

The transport ship was in fact a large and heavily armored APC with rocket boosters and six monthes worth of supplies stored inside. It was capable of holding over seven dozen men and women. Yuri was the first to enter the cockpit, his hands familiarizing thenmselves with the controls. His co-pilot, Hans Velchier, a german who had the ability to rea the history of any objects, be it a grain of sandor a ship, with a single touch, turned on the APC's main control. He had his gloves on, apparently not wishing to re-witness the many horrible injuries and deaths in ths APC.

A small explosion shook the platform. Yuri caught a glimpse of a horde of UNSC soldiers firing into the last defenders of the Koslovic facility.

**"Re-Initializing Chronoshere start up. Chronosphere one through seventeen are online. All system are green."**

Yuri flicked open a control panel and flipped a row of switches, "Main propulsion systems are good. Structure ntegrity is green. Prepare to launch. Acti-"

**BOOM**

The explosion sent sent Yuri's head reeling back. He shook it and grabbed the mike, "Activate them now!"

Command complied as the Chronospheres all began to whine loudly, slowly building up in pitch. Sweat formed on Velchier's forehead as a bullet richotected off the starboard fuselage. "Initilizing Chrono-jump in five. Four. Three..."

* * *

Kettens fired a clip into a desperate enemy as he and the rest of the marines cut their way through the last of the koslovics. In the chaos of the fighting, he had managed to get away from his captors and resume fighting. The machines had been running hot for a few minutes, with the loudspeaker saying something in russian. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing. An explosion ripped a hole in the barricades of the last line as the soldiers began melee fighting. The loudspeakers when a sort of countdown, and they had just ended at one.

"Zero."

What stopped every soldier's movement was the sudden never before seen activated power of whatever those things were for.

A blast of blue energy formed a circle around the transport, slowly forming around it and covering it within seconds. Arc after arc of energy sprang from the domed machines, each one turning the transport ship slightly more transparent. Then all hell broke loose as the UNSC broke out of their momentary daze and began to fire into the the demonstration. A soldier screamed and dropped a grenade with it's pin pulled. The explosion sent several soldiers of both sides flying in different directions. Many hitting the blue arcs of energy surrounding the transport.

Those who found themselves inside the plasma of unknown energy decayed and were vaporized into bursts of energy, their screams of pain still echoing from burning away in seconds. Kettens forced himself up and felt hundreds of pins force themselves into his cranium. His eyes fell onto a dicarded RPG. Knowing what was to be done, the Spec Ops soldier dragged what had been his legs to the rpg and picked it up with trembling hands.

_Click_.

Looking down, he realized the firing mechanism was broken. In spite of himself, he smashed it to the ground. That was the last thing he did.

* * *

The ensuing explosion shattered the armor of one of the closest chronosphere, causing unrepairable damage to it's launching mechanisms. It also sent it's unstability over the edge.

The chronosphere sparked and sent disortions around it, affecting the chronosheres around it as well. Within moments, the chronosphere was flickering in a grayscale, like an old television set from the 1960s. It then exploded, sending a stream of white-hot energy that destroyed evrything that touched it.

Everyone scattered.

The command center was vaporized within seconds as the lightning storm burned it into gas in moments. Every soldier into the cavernous room had fled. The keen whine stopped as the transport disappeared with a crack of ligtning from the other chronospheres as they detonated. The Chrono-ring went supernova within that moment, incinerating everything in it's path without diregard of anything. Inside that sphere of distruction was that artifact they had found in the Jovian Belt.

It too disappear with a lightning crack.

* * *

Soldiers from both side barely made it to the elevator, where they found hell still trailing them. "ALL FORCE PULL BACK! ALL FORCE PUL-!" The white hellfire consumed them within seconds. UNSC forces watched from afar as nothing whatsoever happened. At least nothing topside. A soldier peered through the binoculars. The smoking base was normal. Suddenly there was a wave of light coming from above, but from below as it raced for the sky before disappearing. Something hit the ground in front of them.

A standard camerca/helmet, slightly burned and, strangely enough, rusted.

A loud growl from the base shook that soldier's eyes to it. The base slowly crumbled from below, almost as if there had been a sinkhole dug out from under it.

In the end, it had been a success. With only eighteen platoon lost and a huge renmant of the Koslovics eliminated, it was an unqlaified success that sent Earth's moral soaring. It was assumed that the marine in the base had found some sort of superweapon that destroyed the koslovics and the platoons inside.

End of story. At least that was what ONI said.

* * *

**Month/Day/2538 Time: XX:XX xx**

**ONI Prowler, UNSC _Point of No Return_**

The video was deactivated as a gravelly voice spoke. "Are you sure? Are positive?"

"Absolutely. Our spies have found a space anomaly from which he came. His location is unknown. But the fact remains. He _is_ back," replied a voice.

"This...is unexpected. I thought we had that artifact once the Interplanetary War was over," spoke a soft and tiny woman sitting as sharp as a knife dipped in liquid nitrogen. Her statement was in fact somewhat true, though as it appeared, there were many other artifacts out there. Many of them in deep space. They were lucky to even have the ones in their hands at the moment.

"This...Yuri...how do you intend to capture him?" asked a Cranky Old Man, "I mean, if we can get him to our side he could be an extremely powerful ally."

"Or weapon," interjected Rich as he folded his splindly fingers into a pyramid, "Judging from these...files, he is capable of being a double-edged sword."

"His weapons are unbelievably primitive, compared to ours, and he has but a few dozen soldiers with him," said Gibson reasonably, "I'd say we sent Beta Company after him."

The Cranky Old Man shook his head a fraction, "No. He is far too dangerous. Yuri is the best known psychic ONi has ever documented. The fact he has returned is possibly for revenge. Alas...what a time he will find for revenge is very muc limited..."

"You have a plan I hope?" inquired the dimmunitive Vice Admiral.

"I do. And I think you're going to like it," replied Colonel Ackerson with a small smile.

Gibson, Rich, the Vice Admiral and the Cranky Old Man all did the unexpected. They both glanced at each other.

"Alright then. Shoot."

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! I am done! This took a long time, and special thanks to the author of 'Combat Evloution' for helping me out with a few problems with the story. Constructive critism is very much well liked. Thanks for reading!**

** - With respects, Tarva**


	2. Valhalla's Skeleton

**Halo: Yuri's Revenge**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Westwood or Microsoft's Red Aler Series, nor do I own Bungie's Halo series.)**

* * *

Yuri was hurtling through a white vortex of unimaginable power. His mind was full to burst with images fleeting pas his subconscious. Many of his comrades were experiencing the same, though not with the intensity that was buidling up within his cranium.His head arched backwards, his mind now numb. 

A wave of white fire with a red glow around it strikes a planet, completely burning it's beautiful blue green and brown surface melting into glass.

A bulky gray-brown ship flickering into existence, only to be surrounded with strange bulbous silver vessels that threw streams of white fire at it.

A surface untouched by billions of years, it's creators long dead.

A halo like that of angels long past orbiting around a great giant.

A race of beings more powerful than he could imagine.

Then blank darkness, that blissful feeling of tranquility...

...That was shattered by the sudden force of throwing the converted APC back to another second of white violence inside that vortex.

With a mighty lurch, the ship more than tripled it's speed, barraging Yuri and his cohort with waves of images. But for him, there was one thing that struck his mind. A distorted scream shattered what sanity he had left for the time, the sound of dozens of men and women screaming as their bodies were taken from them and utterly distorted for other uses.

The scream thinned and then there was nothing.

"...rade Yuri! Please wake! Comrade Yuri!"

_My head...feels like the time I went overindulged in that bar...What was it called?...Mouloine? Mou-something Rouge...what a headache that was. But this..._

"He ist alive. Hurry, give me some of zat..."

A foul and sharp smell shot up from his nostrils and straight into his brain. Eyes flashing open, he sent a large cargo box of supplied near him into the titanium walls, denting it. "Calm down, zey vere just some smelling salts...Though ve are wery vorried you veren't going to make it."

"Where are we?" coughed Yuri as he rubbed his temples. The Captain called for someone, and handed him a bottle. Whatever it was, it was cold and brackish, though it cleared up the aching at once, "Ve don't know, but judging by our location, ve are _not_ on Mars anymore."

He shook hi head at the impossibility, struggling to stand up, "Impossible, my calculations...it cannot be wrong!" "Zhen take a look yourself, Comrade Yuri, ve are in Valhalla!" He and a fellow Koslovic helped Yuri stand as they looked out of a cracked window.

A great temple of intricate designs stood above them, sunlight washing over them as the clouds passed by.

"Valhalla..." said Yuri, his jaw slack.

"Ja, it ist the only vay to describe it. Zat und I haf found more ruins around here, whoever built these were very careful in their art," said the Captain, gesturing outside.

Yuri looked at him, eyes wide, "You mean it is breathable outside?" "Yes, Comrade. The air is clear, it is the sweetest nectar since the Rainforest Wars."

He then noticed the smell. When you lived in a military complex, it is often hard to get oxygen into the lower systems, so many people would set up air scrubbers and recyclers, essentially manufactured air. It was tasteless, yes, but it was very much different from the kind a tree would make. It was with no wonder...

The psychic step out of the ruined truck, his eyes squinting at the bright light. His people were outside, wandering in groups of three as they explored the area around the great Temple. It was of a great vast scale, huge geomentic shapes cutting a scythe acorss the sky. They were on a great platform, with the wall like a row of guards, holding their spears high. There was a tower at the end of the platform, with a great semi-triangular door .

Yuri walked cautiously towards it. The white light light on the door changed color into green, opening noiselessly. He looked up, noting the spine-like edge and walked into the corridor. "I see we hvae a base of operations, Captain," Yuri commented as he surveyed the makings of a mess hall, and bathroom. "Ah, yes," nodded the german, "Ve stripped all ve can from the supplies ve had managed to salvage. But that is not all, come."

The Captain lead his superior to the heart of the complex, where a great hologram showed them their location. The slowly rotating hologram showed Yuri a great island, not quite a land-mass, but it was large. The structure they were on resembled a man lying on his back, the rib-cage standing upright, and the head a giant and thin triangle arching highinto the skies. It's flat spine facing the ribs. The Legs appeared to be bolted to and over the edges of the cliffs, and down the sides; like an elevator.

The Arms stretched out to the west and east, with five platforms housing an array of what appeared to generators. All on a mountain of a cliff. "I see, this does have a control panel, does it not?"

"Yes, it ist here," the Captain said, pointing to a set of prongs that moved apart to show a holographic set of controls. Yuri ran his hands around the prongs and touched the hologram. Surprise etched his face as he realized the hologram was solid.

"Ja, I know...surprise is all ve could find," muttered the Captain in awe, "here ist our biggest vone." Yuri moved aside to allow his subordinate to handle the controls. The man fiddled with it, pressing buttons here and there until; "Ja, It is like the Halos of an Angel?"

Yuri's headache worsened upon vague recogniction of the vast ring that seem to orbit around what remained of a planet and it's sun.

* * *

**Just to add yet another chapter, reviews wanted usual.**

** -TARVA **


End file.
